The Martian Secret Santa
by CaptainElsa
Summary: A holiday themed story with the Martian characters at a Secret Santa exchange at Mark's place, written in first person. Preferably for female readers. Short one-shot. Complete. Mentions of alcoholic drinks.


It was Christmas Eve of the year 2035, and I was celebrating at Mark Watney's place with his crew.  
The party was in full blast, holiday music playing, rainbow lights twinkling. I was wearing a fuzzy green sweater and cozy black tights, and sparkly make up.  
Mark had his tree up with various NASA and Space themed ornaments, but nothing about Mars. I was nervous about the Secret Santa exchange. I got Mark's gift. I really hoped he would like his present, as I made sure to steer clear of anything potatoes, Mars, or disco related. And he was a botanist. I think he'd like the gift, but I feared it might be a bit lame for the first guy to survive on Mars. Good thing I put the receipt in it.  
We were all in the living room and chatting and enjoying drinks. My hands trembled as the time grew closer for us to open presents. My glass of red wine was nearly empty, so I headed out to the kitchen, not noticing what was above my head until it was too late. I sighed with disappointment. Who would see me under the mistletoe? It was too late to move. Mark came to the kitchen as well, and saw me standing under the mistletoe. I was partially frozen with fear, and the other half surprise. If anyone came into the room, I was glad it was Mark. I blushed as red as Mars.  
Mark and I were good friends, I was working at NASA just as an astronomer, nothing very special, though I had been involved in the Ares project. Mark blushed as he came closer to me. He was wearing a red sweater and khakis, and I found him quite handsome in those twinkling but fake reindeer antlers.  
"Hey there." he said looking down at me softly.  
"Um, hi. There… happens to be mistletoe above me. What a coincidence! Ha-ha. We don't actually have to kiss, do we?"  
"Well I came in here to get a drink. But if you'd like to kiss, we could."  
I nearly dropped my drink, but I took a swig of the last of it. I was sad there wasn't as much in there as I hoped.  
"Might as well." I said, and put my drink down on the counter without moving from the spot.  
Mark put his glass on the counter too. Then he kissed me. My lips tingled, and I wasn't sure if it was from the wine or the kiss. It was probably the kiss.  
Mark's friends cheered festively, interrupting our kiss. I… I actually enjoyed it. I blushed yet again and quickly poured a drink of red wine.  
"First mistletoe kiss!" Chris Beck said enthusiastically, and gave Mark a high five.  
I threw a candy cane at Chris Beck's head and the candy cane broke, giving him a peppermint shower.  
"Hey!" he laughed, brushing the candy out of his hair.  
I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Okay! Let's open the Secret Santa gifts." said Mellissa Lewis, and Mark and I followed everyone into the living room.  
I got my present out from its spot near the wall, and sat down next to Mark on the couch.  
Everyone exchanged their gifts, but not Mark, and I was curious as to why. Then it was my turn.  
"I got Mark." I said, and passed him the present.  
My hands were sweating. Would he like it?  
"Ah cool!" he said, opening it, "A Bonsai plant! Get it? Because I'm a botanist?"  
The crew laughed, but I blushed red as Mars again, trying to hide, but he put his arm around me. His profession was the reason I got it for him.  
"Do you like it? Or is it cheesy?" I asked, my mouth very dry.  
Unexpectedly, Mark hugged me.  
"Of course I like it. It's not potatoes, so I'm happy."  
I laughed, "I made sure not to get you anything potato or disco related either."  
"You know me so well." Mark said, smiling and looking at me a little too long.  
The crew laughed more, holding their presents. Good cheer was all around. It was the last exchange, which I realized was me. Mark announced he got me a gift. As if my heart couldn't race any faster, it was now going faster than Ruldoph flying through the sky with Santa's sleigh. He put the present on my lap.  
I opened Mark's gift, glad that we exchanged presents. To my surprise, it was an out of this world galaxy print bed sheet set.  
"Wow!" I said, showing everyone, "This is out of this world, Mark!"  
Mark blushed.  
"I'm glad you like it."  
I gave him a big hug, maybe a little too long but Mark didn't complain. Beck passed around some cookies and eggnog. We enjoyed the snack and talked some more, about what it would be like to have Christmas on Mars. Then it began to snow.  
"Hey look, it's snowing!" said Beth, "Let's go outside."  
We all grabbed on our coats and boots and went out in the newly created winter wonderland. The music could be faintly heard from Mark's house - Jingle Bell Rock. The snow fell like a million stars, and I looked up at the flakes in wonder. There was already fresh powder on the grass. I then realized Mark was gazing sweetly at me and that we were holding hands.  
It felt as if time had stopped and we were in a giant snow globe. Mark and I were in each other's arms. I felt incredibly warm next to him. Before I knew it, we both were gazing into each other's eyes as if we were the only people on the planet.  
"You're the best gift I got this year." he said.  
My heart raced as I said, "I couldn't ask for anything more than you."  
We kissed and it was better than the mistletoe kiss. His lips were so soft. It was nothing short of magical. That was, until Mark's head collided with a snowball, thrown by Rick.  
"Houston, we have incoming!" Rick shouted playfully, as the snow hit Mark.  
Some of the snow landed on me, too. The sudden cold and impact made brought me out of my fantasy.  
We broke apart. Snowflakes fluttered on my eyelashes.  
"Hey!" Mark said, "You're on the naughty list, Rick!"  
"Snowball fight!" Chris Beck yelled.  
"Oh, it's on!" Mellissa Lewis laughed, whipping a snowball at Chris.  
Snowballs flew through the air like rockets. One hit me square in the face. But Mark and I teamed up against the rest of the crew. Eventually we all ran out of adrenaline and the fresh blanket of snow had thousands of footprints in it.  
After the fight, the party was over. Everyone went inside to grab the rest of their belongings and presents. The rest of the crew wished Mark a Merry Christmas and said thanks, giving hugs, but I didn't want to go home. Mark and I were hugging, though he must've thought it was a goodbye hug. I hoped it wasn't.  
"Can I stay with you, Mark?" I begged, after everyone except me left, and the music was turned off.  
"Yes, of course. You shouldn't have to be alone on Christmas." he said.  
It was the most perfect Christmas we ever had.

— The End —


End file.
